stepcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Poppy
After a wish vibe showed Frankie his dead partner, alive and with no memory of him, the man snaps. Vivi finds him and helps him find his way back to reality by arranging a meeting.... Setting: The streets of Step City Timeline: During the Solar Flares Preceded by Wish i need a second character for when mines being drama and useless >_> ; w ; * Vivi will secretly be Frankie's babysitter awww * Vivi will not let him go nuts and if he fails to avoid that, he will try to stop him for harming himself. dis is wat frendz do >8'| * Frankie Starved, dirty, and hollow, Frankie is just wandering the streets. In spite of this, he looks happy... he’s talking, flirting, singing, and dancing with Poppy. Has been for days- weeks? He doesn't know or care. Nothing matters. She's here.... It's not clear what his vibe is doing, but regardless, he’s given a wide berth by all who see him, for his vagrant appearance and mad behavior, but mostly for his nasty little habit of randomly and very violently attacking anyone who goes too near 'her'. * Vivi's ghosts will tell Vivi of what happened......it's not like they follow people around or anything because Vivi worries about his friends so much like some kind of stalking mom 6 _ 6 Vivi you are my favorite stalker * Vivi my babies..... Vivi hugs Frankie, it's okay ; _ ; * Frankie isn't sure what's real and what's just in his head. But wherever it was, it’s nice. “Thank ya,”he says politely as he's hugged.. * Vivi “I am always here for you when you need me and even when if don't want or need me, I will be here.” * Frankie smiles, his gaze looking far past Vivi. “Heh.. thats what ya said last time. Very sweet. But it's ok. I don't need anyone anymore, cause she's here. It's alright. Thank ya.” 8( dang Frankie that was kinda mean, bro xD yea. If it’s any consolation, he's completely nuts. He loves Vivi, he's just kinda trapped in his dumb head... * Frankie Other people? Is that... a thing? * Vivi looks down and gives Frankie a couple of pats on his back, he smiles sadly. He was worried about his friend, but there was no use to do anything right now "Of course it's alright...." Vivi doesn't have the heart to burst Frankie's happy imaginary bubble * Frankie hums happily when she comes over and kisses him sweetly- she also begins stroking Vivi gently. "Oh... you like him~?" Him... Who was this, anyways... he's having trouble remembering anyone but her... well, Vivi can see ghosts that one else can see, he has seen them follow people they had still have business with and can't go to the other world, like the one following Bit around Hmmm.... Poppy doesn’t follow him in reality... she moved on and is waiting /n\ * Vivi looks in the direction Frankie does, the one Poppy was supposed to be standing. He'll follow this game for a bit. "It's that so? I don't want to sound rude, but she looks kinda sad to me" * Frankie "What?? What do you mean-" He stares at her- no - was she??? He asks her through the imagined vibe connection. She doesn't respond this time. "Why aren't you sayin anythin? What's wrong love??" * Vivi sighs, looking sadly at Frankie. It pained him intensely to see his friend like this. "She is not saying anything because you don't know what you want to hear" * Frankie turns slowly to look at Vivi. Vivi. Right. That was who this was, standing beside Poppy. "I dunno what yer talkin about. What does it have ta do with anything at'all??" But he’s clearly distracted- he keeps trying to speak with Poppy telepathically, begging her for reassurance. * Vivi lifts and arm and points at his own head "Because she is in here, in your mind." Hee the points at Frankie. "She will do what you want her to do, feel what you wanted her to feel...unless someone contradicts it and confuses your perception of reality." He lowers his hand to his pocket and takes out a small mirror, looking at it, lost in his own thoughts "She is not really here, Frankie, not the way you want her to be." * Frankie is insistent. "No! No- no I saw her! I saw her, everyone saw her, she said it’s all real this time!! She-" She rejected me at the hospital? The forgotten memory slams him in the chest. He tries to breath, looks for reassurance from the smiling woman. Who is no longer smiling. She's angry. Disgusted with him for what he is, what he's done. He's the scum of the earth. Frankie flinches and pull away from Vivi, trying to escape the torment of disapproval. "Why are you- please don't hate me Poppy," he pleads desperately. * Vivi backs away for now, still holding the mirror in his hand. "That was not the real Poppy, Frankie. Her face might be the same but she was a different person, Poppy would have never treated you the way that person did. You know it." Some of Vivi's ghosts float around him, aiding him with the preparations for what he was about to do "The real Poppy is sad for you, not angry with you. You are just remembering what happened. The Poppy you see is just an illusion of your confused mind." * Frankie stands alone, away from Vivi and Poppy, shaking and pale. "She never been like that before, I know but-" He tries to hold on to the delusion in the face of Vivi's logic- Even an angry, disgusted Poppy was better than one who didn't care- or... one who with no pulse... Frankie smells burnt flesh. His mind is suddenly assaulted with Poppy's screams- blaming him, calling him a monster, reminding him of how horrible he is, telling him the absolute truth. Frankie sits down abruptly, cowering. "I- stop I'm sorry- I'm sorry please stop I didn’t mean to-" he chokes. * Vivi "It's gonna be alright, darling, I'm going to help you." his ghosts appear, two holding a fans. Both float towards Vivi and deliver them to him. He takes them graciously, opens them, and begins dancing, build his vibe. He was going to do something he hadn't in a long while- summon a spirit to the land of the living, all the way from the afterlife. After a few minutes of dancing, a new ghost appears in front of him, just an orb. It seems to shine now and them, as if it is talking to Vivi. "It's okay Frankie, you don't have to be sorry. Poppy still loves you. Because of the love she has for you, even in the afterlife, she is sad to see you like this." The orb shines again in Vivi's hand. He looks exhausted already, but will keep this going as long as needed. * Frankie watches the new spirit and knows, in spire of everything. The hateful screaming cuts off as if severed with a knife as the illusionary woman disappears. She's nothing, compared to the real thing. The sight of the many ghosts doesn't even faze him. He cannot look away from Vivi's dance, and the beautiful glowing orb that was somehow so familiar... And a voice tells him Poppy loves him? Yes- yes of course. He'd known she did; it was the last thing she'd ever said to him, really said to him... "But how could I not be miserable?? Yer gone!" His voice quakes. "And- and you rejected me at the hospital- turned yer back on me!!" he cries brokenheartedly. ".But.. but, that ain't right cause yer-" dead. The world veers sideways as the reality of it forces itself back onto him. Was this a dream still? This is a dream still.... A feeling of dread tells him it's not. He looks to her- the real her. First time since the war... The war. He needs to tell her. Now. "I didn't mean to do it, Poppy.. I tried ta fight it-!!" He's shaking, pleading desperately. "I love ya more than I could ever say...! I’m so sorry..." He whispers, but words were never enough... he tries one last time to send Poppy- the real Poppy, his need for her, worship of her, but mostly, his unfathomable, immeasurable love.... unsure if their connection will work when she's ..like this.. * Vivi continues dancing, maintaining his vibe at it’s peak, waving his fans slowly. The orb slides across and between them, shining brightly. "She..." Vivi takes a deep breath. His body is tired, his legs shake with each step, but he still continues. He was going to help, be of use to his friend now that he needed him the most. "She knows, Frankie. Knows all that, knows it's hard. She is sorry for making you sad with her absence, but she's also very worried about you. She says....she says it wasn't her who turned her back at you. She would never do....do such a thing" Vivi movements become more erratic, building more vibe, even more than his body could handle for long. The spirit transforms, no longer an orb. It takes the shape of a beautiful. worried woman. She moves her lips, but no sound comes. Vivi can hear though, and can speak for her. "She would love to be with you again, don't doubt that. But it's not possible. She also doesn't want you to grieve for her. She wants you to move on, live your life, be happy. There are people who love you and need you." Vivi's falls to his knees. His body was more than exhausted, he can hardly breathe. His vibe doesn't stop, not yet. "She loves you, Francis" * Vivi will reward himself with a slice of cheesecake after this..........the whole cake. Frankie will bake him all the foods ;n; * Frankie hugs himself, rocking back and forth when she materializes, impossibly, more beautiful than he'd remembered... He speaks, hardly aware now that they aren't alone. "I knew- I knew it couldnt'a been you.." Frankie hadn't known, not at all. He knew she loved him, without a shadow of a doubt. But that she could forgive him for what he'd done- how??? Frankie could never forgive himself, and couldn’t fathom how she could- Yet there she is, watching him with those eyes that cared, telling him so... she did not lie to him. She didn’t have to. He knows he is forgiven. "I'm.. I'm sorry ya can't be with me... I know it's all my fault, and I miss ya every day...” He chokes, but forces himself to go on. “But I'm tryin ta be better. Poppy, I swear ta ya- I quit the drugs, the hooch, I ain’t singin- I'm even talkin ta people again..." he protests weakly, but chokes again. "I didn't follow after ya.." It's too hard to do these things -he doesn't even want to, without her. But she's told him he needs to... "I'll move on, Poppy." He isn't sure if it's possible. But he'll do it. He’d done the impossible for her before, and he’d do it again. * Vivi's body is crashing, he was weak and his life force was escaping out of him with his vibe the more time he used it the worse it get, he didn't care, fuck that! he was gonna keep Poppy there for Frankie until he was good to go. The ghostly woman smiled at Frankie and moved her lips again. Vivi spoke for her once more, weak but still audible "She is proud. She knows everything you have done to improve....she also says it wasn't all your fault. She forced you, and there was nothing... nothing you could have done. She wants you to stop blaming yourself, anad to be happy with everything you have now. Enjoy it. Live your life. She didn't forbid you from dying just so you could suffer." Poppy walks towards Frankie and strokes his cheek with the back of her hand, but although she could touch him, her body was intangible. Vivi collapses. He could still speak, but his body had given up. " She....she says she has to go now. She wishes you happiness, and she's waiting for you, when the time....when the time for you comes. But if you give up, she'll never forgive you..." * Frankie She's proud of him?? Even after all that's happened? Even when he's acted so horribly for so long... Frankie cries. He wants her back. He isn’t going to survive losing her again- yet even now he can hear her getting weaker... but she's told him to move on. As she strokes his face, he finally realizes that she's not there, not physically... A spirit. Vivi- oh god, he'd nearly killed himself for this. "I promise. I will keep trying.” Frankie stands with slow grace, and embraces her intangible form. He says nothing more, because she is the real Poppy. They needed no words. He releases her after a long moment, eyes red but face calm. He and Poppy both look down at the exhausted dancer lovingly. "It's alright. You can release her Vivi." Tears course down his cheeks when she disappears, but he sinks down to hold Vivi's slim, exhausted body. ; c ;)!!! my feels 8<3 ; u ; <3 * Vivi looks at both Frankie and Poppy with joy, they were such a beautiful couple... and he was so relieved to see Frankie back on his feet. He was finally of use to him, or at least, he finally truly felt that way. "See yah..." he says weakly as he releases his friend's soul mate, letting her return to the afterlife where she belonged now. Vivi smiled at the man holding him "I see you are feeling better now, Frankie" * Frankie stares with red, striken eyes at where she had been... Better? Well... he was awake, at least... and it hadn't taken the long agonizing months of madness like after the war. Or had it??... his sense of time is very odd right now... Though, it doesn't matter, because he'd seen her. Been with her. Not a dream of her. Her. He's lost in these thoughts as he silently holds Vivi. "I'm not sure... but I think it's going to be alright..." ah- he's slipped into his meaningless platitude. He tries again, more sincerely. "I...I think I'm better than I was, is what I'm tryin ta say..." He gently caresses Vivi, and the two sit in silence for a long time... "You are amazing. Your vibe is amazing. I could never thank you enough for what you done for me." Frankie leans down and kisses Vivi's forehead. * Vivi touches Frankie's cheek lovingly and smiles like a goof, "Bake me a cake and all debts are settled, ok? Ok!" curls up and takes a nap in Frankie's arms * Frankie still looks hollow, his eyes are still streaming. But he holds Vivi tenderly. Carries him home. He tries to focus, not on what he just experienced, who he just saw, but the incomprehensibly kind man in his arms... Because that's what she wanted. Category:Frankie Category:Vivi Category:RP Category:Solar Flares